Snow Angel
by DarkElements10
Summary: Caitlin wants Christmas to have a good Christmas, not just for herself but for Harrison, too.


**Snow Angel**

**By: Riley**

**Summary – Caitlin wants Christmas to have a good Christmas, not just for herself but for Harrison, too.**

* * *

><p>"And you don't think this looks goofy?" Caitlin chewed her lower lip as Cisco moved in her line of vision, holding his hands up, replicating a camera lens.<p>

At her question, he lowered his hands and gave her a 'duh' look. "If I thought it was goofy do you think I would've dressed up like an elf?" He waved his hands up and down the red and green costume that had been bestowed upon him.

Caitlin rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. The movement caused her wings to shift back and forth, jarring the halo crown she had stuck in her hair. "You were the one that came up with this," she reminded him. "I don't think I had to twist your arm to get you into an elf costume."

Cisco grinned, pleased with himself before walking over to Caitlin and placing his hands on her shoulders. "Caitlin, c'mon. It's like you said, this used to be Well's favorite holiday. Even if he blames himself for everything no one deserves to be alone and miserable on Christmas."

"Well…" Caitlin twisted her mouth to the side, gently smoothly down the edges of her white dress. "I guess it wouldn't really be Christmas if I didn't make my famous holiday sugar cookies right?" She picked up the tray filled with cookies and milk that sat on the desk next to her.

"And presents," Cisco added. He bent down under the desk and picked up the small stack of gifts that had been stashed away. "Don't forget the presents." He went over to Caitlin and looped his free arm around her shoulders. "C'mon Caitlin, if we're going to be embarrassed we may as well do it together. Just think of it as our own reindeer games."

Caitlin laughed and tucked her hair behind her ear, following Cisco out of the room and towards Harrison Wells' office. Cisco practically bounced with every step but Caitlin went a little bit slower. Her stomach was in knots. She was nervous sure, but what of really? Of the gift she got him—maybe it was a bit too intimate? Of what he thought of their whole plan—would he laugh at them or think it was nice? Of her in that dress—it was reminiscent of a cocktail dress, a bit too sexy for S.T.A.R. Labs but called for the occasion?

All of the above.

Her palms even started to sweat, causing her to constantly shift the tray of cookies back and forth as she wiped her palms off on the side of her dress. Finally, they reached Harrison's office and Cisco knocked the beginning of 'jingle bells' on the door. The two waited until they heard Harrison call for them to come in before going in through the door.

"We wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas and a happy new year," Cisco sang as he practically pranced into the office with Caitlin slowly going in behind him.

Harrison looked at the two with a raised eyebrow, laughing lightly to himself. He took his glasses off and ran his fingers over his eyes as he continued his laughter.

"For the record, the singing wasn't my idea," Caitlin said. "But the cookies and presents were!" She placed the tray onto his desk and pushed it towards her. "My famous sugar cookies freshly baked and frosted by yours truly."

Harrison picked up a cookie that was in the shape of an angel and looked it over before looking her up and down. Caitlin lowered her gaze, allowing her hair to fall over her face. Something about the way he was looking at her made her feel so vulnerable. "I believe I know where the inspiration of your attire came from," he said. His eyes shifted over to Cisco. "Or, as the case may be, the inspiration to dress up."

"Well, Dr. Wells, we know that Christmas used to be your favorite time of year," Cisco explained, pressing his fingertips together. "We just wanted to make sure that, for one day of the year, it could be something you look forward to rather than something you dread."

Harrison smiled and backed out from behind his desk. He propelled himself around the desk until he was right in front of Cisco and Caitlin. He looked back and forth between the two with that tiny, peculiar smile on his face; however there was nothing sinister or shady about it. It was a genuine smile that showed his thanks despite not wanting to show how completely…vulnerable he was.

How could he not feel vulnerable in some sense? Christmas was a day that meant spending time with family and friends and enjoying each other's company, but he had ruined that for hundreds if not _thousands _of people. How could he have stayed cheerful around that time of year, especially when he was one of those casualties? He had been dead inside while in the hospital, learning about the fate of those that had been affected by the explosion. But now, seeing all of the lengths Cisco and Caitlin had gone to for him, he felt life stirring inside him once more.

"Your sentiment is highly appreciated," Harrison said. He looked back and forth between Caitlin and Cisco. "Even if it meant having to dress up like that." His eyes lingered on Caitlin for a moment. "Not that it's not appreciated." He took a deep breath. "Thank you. For taking the time out of your busy schedules to do this for me."

"You're welcome, Dr. Wells." Cisco beamed. "No one deserves to be alone on this holiday and we're like our own little family now." He reached over and picked up a box that was brightly wrapped. "This one's from Caitlin."

When his blue eyes turned to her once more, Caitlin felt herself starting to blush, but she kept her gaze on his as he opened it. Holding her breath, she watched as he painstakingly tore off the wrapping and opened the box to reveal cologne. He picked it up and looked it over, turning it back and forth.

"If you don't like it I can get you something else," she said quickly.

"No, need," Harrison said. "Though I'd have to wonder if this is supposed to be your way of telling me that I smell or something. I know I can be a bit of a hermit but I do make sure that I shower every now and then." The smile on his face showed Caitlin he was joking and she smiled. "Thank you very much, Miss. Snow. I shall use it accordingly."

"Open mine, next! Open mine!" Cisco practically bounced off of the floor and into Harrison's lap as he handed over the next present. Harrison indulged Cisco by taking the box and gently shaking it. He then tore it open to reveal a glasses case. "It's a glasses case that is created from the toughest titanium that can't be broken as well as having the technology on the inside that will make it so that the lenses will never have to be cleaned again, no matter what manages to get on it."

"That is very ingenious, Cisco," Harrison smiled. "I'll enjoy throwing foreign substances in my face to test it." He chuckled, causing Cisco and Caitlin to smile. Then his smile faded and he frowned. "As much as I'd like to say that I'd be able to forget everything that happened I know that it's not possible. There were too many live that had been changed, too many…lives destroyed." He ran a hand over his face. "I'm sorry, but I'd like to be alone for the moment."

"Of course!" Caitlin quickly got to her feet and motioned for Cisco to follow her. "We'll leave you alone…we'll just…we'll be out on the main floor if you need anything. Merry Christmas, Dr. Wells." She pushed Caitlin out of the room and started to follow him.

"Miss. Snow?"

Harrison's voice caused her to turn around and she watched as he moved his motorized chair over to her. Glancing over her shoulder, Caitlin waved Cisco off and he nodded before leaving, whistling "Let It snow" as he went. Harrison stopped beside her in the doorway, not taking his eyes off of hers. "I'll admit that I was a bit surprised to see the great lengths you went to, to make me feel better. Cisco, I'd understand to get dressed up but…I didn't particularly expect you to do so."

"Oh." She pulled at her dress. "I just wanted to get into the Christmas spirit. Better than sitting in a bar alone, right?"

"Or atop a Christmas tree." He had said it in his normal tone, in a way that sounded flat and straight forward but due to the twinkle in his eyes and a slight smile on his face it was clear he was teasing her. "I don't want you—or Cisco—to think that I'm not grateful for what you've done for me. There are just some things that I need to work through."

"I understand," she said quickly. "I know the feeling…wanting to try and move on, but still knowing there are things holding you back. Memories, places, things." She gestured vaguely. "You always think that a birthday or hanging out with friends will be what will finally get your mind off of it, but then it comes back when you least expect it."

"And yet, distractions are always superior in means of momentary happiness." Harrison tilted his chin up, his eyes shifting towards the doorframe. Caitlin's eyebrows furrowed before she followed his gaze, twisting around to see what he had noticed. Her face paled slightly when she noticed the sprig of mistletoe pressed neatly against the doorframe.

"I—I, I didn't put that there. I mean, I'm sorry, I don't…"

_Stupid Caitlin, just stop before you make it worse. _Caitlin was highly aware of her stuttering. She always stuttered, became less confident of herself when she was nervous and it was something she really hated about herself. Having gone out with Ronnie on their first date she had barely been able to string together a coherent sentence until he reminded her that he was nervous himself. The only time it had happened recently was when she was trying to save herself after having mentioned that Eddie Thawne was 'hot'.

Now…

Now she was very aware of how much she could blush in a short amount of time. The pink circles caused her brown eyes to stand out even more against her otherwise pale skin. And yet, when she found herself looking towards Harrison once more, he didn't appear nervous or anxious as she was. No, he seemed in control, as he always did.

"I'm not one that would break holiday tradition," he remarked, shifting his chair closer to her. Before Caitlin could move, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her down onto his lap. He brought his hand up to frame her face, gently running his thumb over her cheek. Caitlin trembled beneath him, his bright eyes boring into hers. "And it seems to me,"—his eyes darted over towards her cookies before back to her face, his voice low and rumbling—"neither are you."

Caitlin's mouth opened slightly, a word of protest dying on her lips as he moved forward and captured her lips with his. She was surprised by how gentle the kiss was, compared to his otherwise forceful nature. His hands warmed her face, gently cupping her cheeks, fingers deftly moving through her hair, sending shivers down her spine.

It took a moment before Caitlin responded to the kiss, just as softly, bringing her hands up and resting them on Harrison's shoulders. The movement seemed to have broken Harrison out of his thoughts for the kiss slowed until it ended. Caitlin gently licked her lower lip, still able to feel his lips pressed against hers and opened her eyes to find him almost smirking at her. He leaned in, almost as if to kiss her again, but moved his mouth to her ear.

"Merry Christmas, Caitlin."

At those words, Caitlin was broken out of her trance and she quickly climbed off of Harrison's lap, smoothing down her dress. It wasn't until then she noticed that her halo had been pulled from her hair and Harrison was twisting it between his fingers.

She nodded at him. "Merry Christmas, Dr. Wells." She left the room, closing the door behind her. Bringing a hand up, she gently moved her fingertips over the seam of her lips before turning and grabbing the mistletoe from the doorframe.

She was going to have to have a talk with Cisco.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I hadn't intended to put up a new SnowWells one-shot this soon but after having watched tonight's episode, which was AMAZING, I knew I had to do it. So, it wasn't as fluffy as I originally intended, but I still liked it, I hope you guys did too.


End file.
